dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Annual Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Officer Brookings Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** City Bank of Gotham ** Wildbach Ravine Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Contained Multitudes | Synopsis2 = Lt. Harvey Bullock stands at the gates of Arkham Asylum, hesitating before he enters. Two women who figure prominently in his life are waiting inside. Jane Doe, the woman who had tried to become him, and Dr. Abigail Wilburn, who had thought she loved him, until she learned that it had been Jane Doe the whole time. Despite what happened, Dr. Wilburn has transferred from the Gotham City Police Department to the asylum in order to distance herself from Harvey, and now she is Jane Doe's psychiatrist. Naturally, when Harvey interrupts their session, she is not happy to see him. He explains that he has only come to talk, thinking all the while that though they had only met briefly before he was kidnapped, she had somehow managed to fall in love with a version of him, as it was presented by Jane Doe. He is sure that as himself, the doctor is very much out of his league. Suddenly, Harvey shouts that she must stop pretending. Dr. Wilburn was never there. Jane Doe has merely been pretending she was. Angrily, Harvey asks her why she chose him as the person to replace. Coldly, Jane responds that nobody had noticed or missed him because he is a repellent and slovenly man. The only person who had really cared, had cared about an illusion. A better Bullock. From the observation room, the Arkham orderlies watch Jane converse with herself, unable to stop being all of the other people within her mind. Wilburn was never there, Bullock was never there. Jane Doe is simply insane. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jonesy Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Harvey Bullock, This is Your Life | Synopsis3 = While in the guise of Harvey Bullock, Jane Doe requisitions a number of high definition security cameras with which to force her victim - the real Harvey - to watch his life being hijacked. Preparing for another day in his skin, Jane warns the kidnapped Harvey that he should take a lesson from what he's about to see - to see how his life can be done right. To Harvey's horror, that is exactly what she does. She fights crime by the book. She does his job better than he did it. Even with the change, nobody seems to notice that he isn't himself. They just think he's turned over a new leaf. To all, it seems as though Harvey's life is going very well. He has a girlfriend. He's paying bills on time. All the while, though, he is chained to a chair, waiting fearfully for the moment when Jane Doe returns to peel off his face. Later, after his rescue, Harvey has become depressed, and drinks away his feelings at a bar. Unfortunately, he is interrupted by a young man who recognizes him as a man who helped him recently. This just makes things worse for Harvey, because it wasn't him who did it. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals